


Coiled

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master kissed him a lot in the year that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuptse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nuptse).



The Master kissed him a lot in the year that never was. In the beginning, the Master tried to turn him. Not that he was interested, but he knew Jack belonged to the Doctor, and it was all about taking something from the Doctor.

Through torture and titillation, Jack took it and didn't budge. Jack even once said, laughing before he died, "I kept his hand in a jar, doesn't that tell you anything?"

Perturbed the Master twisted the knife in his gut and marched off, wiping blood from his hands (which are so similar to the Doctor's that Jack could forget sometimes).

But the Master kept kissing him. Jack thought maybe he was trying to taste the Doctor on his lips, and no matter how many kisses, sneaky and dangerous like the slither of a snake, the Master could never access that part of him.

The only reason he thinks about it, though, is that he's just now noticed that Toshiko has that same kiss. Something is coiled deep and restrained barely in her touches, a little too much pressure in the finger tips at times, muscles tense in the wrong places, and her eyes remain open when he thrusts his tongue in her mouth. Toshiko is perhaps a little more dangerous than everyone else, if only because nobody sees it.

He wonders what will happen when she realizes this.


End file.
